


Not So Accidental

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S1, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BtVS S1, post-"The Harvest". Willow and Xander reflect on the deaths of some of Sunnydale's residents and think about how many of them might not have been accidents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> For the "wall" prompt at open_on_sunday.

Willow tapped her pencil thoughtfully on her lower lip. "Anyone else?"

Xander squinted in concentration. "Yeah, that one kid who lived on Pine. Brandon, I think? Last name was Wail or something?"

"Oh." Willow sat up, tucked her hair behind her ear. "Brendan Wall."

"Yeah. Him. Since when does slipping in the bathtub require a closed casket?"

"Definitely suspicious. I agree – probably a demon-y cause of death." Willow wrote down his name. "It's amazing, huh? That's two dozen."

Two dozen and one, thought Xander. Neither of them could bring themselves to add Jesse to the roster of the not-so-accidental dead.


End file.
